Lucy as Rapunzel
by JoojiaDragon
Summary: Lucy was raised here, she doesn't know any different. She doesn't know anything or anyone. All she knows is she needs to leave, she needs the adventure, to have a life. Her aunt will not let her leave though. But do you really think that will stop her? Nalu
1. CHAPTER 1:

**LUCY AS RAPUNZEL**

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1:**

 _Once, long long ago, in a time of castles kings and magic there a secret manor hidden deep in a dark forest. The woods were whispered to be full of monster and dragons. And even if you were brave enough to go into the forest you couldn't see the manor._

 _Why not?_

 _It was concealed behind a magic wall. Which kept intruders out and more importantly a young girl hidden inside._

 **The paint brush glided along the rough surface of the crumbling wall leaving swirling lines or purple and blue in its wake. The colours fitting perfectly together creating the blue sky of my picture. Satisfaction settled in as I carefully placed my brush on the wooden table next to me and stood up slowly, eyeing my creation painted across the wall. This one was my best yet, the cotton clouds and wide sea ready to be explored covering the ugly brown that was the wallpaper. With my desire to paint some more pushed away I lifted the splattered apron over my head, folding it neatly and placing it on the stool.**

 **A low rumbling to my right woke me out of my daze as I glanced sideways towards the white creature on the floor. He was rubbing his belly and dancing around dizzily, probably indicating he was hungry. A slight slap echoed out as he fell backwards feigning passing out.**

 **"Okay, okay Plue. We don't want anyone fainting around here."**

 **A giggle followed as Plue darted up and jumped up onto the soft bed. Stifling a laugh I strutted over to the bed and plonked down causing Plue to bounce up a bit and land in the pile of pillows.**

 **I glanced over towards the finished art on the wall and swore I could feel the grainy sand between my toes and smell the salty sea air whipping through my hair. Oh, how I wish I could portal somewhere, anywhere. Just anywhere but here.**

 **"One day I'm going to walk along a beach just like one and see nothing but open sky for miles and mile," my voice travelled through the silent room making me feel the loneliness once again. I felt a slight stir as I realised that Plue had cuddled up against my thigh and had drifted off to sleep forgetting his ever hungry appetite.**

 **The sun was slowly dying out through my window and the cold chill swept into my room creating a shiver that slid down my spine like a snake. I guess it's time for me to drift off to as I lean back my mountain of pillows, avoiding waking up Plue and snuggling down for the night.**

 **Another day tomorrow. Another day of nothing, I thought.**

* * *

THANK YOU FOR READING AND PLEASE LEAVE LOADS OF REVIEWS I'D LOVE TO HEAR YOU THOUGHTS AND I HOPE YOU READ WHATS GONNA HAPPEN NEXT TIME ON LUCY AS RAPUNZEL...


	2. Chapter 2 : The Devil

LUCY AS RAPUNZEL

CHAPTER 2: The Devil

 **I woke up to blinding light flittering through my curtainless windows, I immediately groaned as I had to actually get up this morning. What a waste of a morning if I stayed in bed though, I tried to convince myself. I achingly lifting my leg and dropped it over the side of the bed and twisted myself round to face the side. I slowly got up to a sitting position and stretched my arms out to either of me earning a satisfactory click in my shoulders and arms. I then bent my back backwards to release some tension and stood up.**

 **I wobbled slightly as the tiredness was still present in my eyes and my vision was slightly blurry from the blinding light. The forgotten sleep was wiped out my eyes with my hands as I strutted over towards my scrubby vanity and plonked down onto the short stool.**

 **I have no words.**

 **My hair stuck out at every angle and bunched around my face in knots, I guess this what you get when you don't put your hair up before bed. Ugh, the struggle.**

 **After, what felt like hours, tidying my hair up and pulling out the knots I finally looked presentable. Well, kinda. My face was ashy from not being able to go outside and my eyes. I peered at myself in the vanity mirror looking at the emotionless girl that sat in front of me. My eyes had gone dull. My youthfulness disappeared in a matter of days. That's what happens when you work your ass off but, that was my way of life. No matter.**

 **A squeal pierced the silence as I looked towards the bed through the mirror at Plue who had just awoken, bouncing up and down on the bed his frantic movements caused me immediately spring into action. Plue gets like this all the time when she comes in the morning. My Aunt that is. You would think that having any family would be a nice comfort to have in this lonely place but I'd rather not have anyone than be stuck in this hell whole with her. But at the same time, a part of me could never leave her.**

 **Yes, she was bossy and big headed and twisted, but she was family. I wouldn't know any better anyway.**

 **I rushed over to the window and looked over the ledge towards the forest. From here I can just about see where the trees part and the portal is. Though I could never get to the portal myself. You need magic to open it and only magic will do. To be fair though, I'm not even allowed outside let alone into the forest. I have tried. Trust me. But I learnt long ago that it's no use. It was a waste of time and I was stuck here. I just have to let it go. And that's what I did.**

 **I squinted as faint green tinted the surrounding area of the parting. The air started to swirl into a circle and showed us what was on the other side. Just before it closed I caught Aunt jumped through on the back of a horse and gallop towards the entrance of the manor.**

 **I quickly turned around saying a quick goodbye to Plue and ploughed through my bedroom doors and down the hallway. The pink dress I was wearing didn't help at all. The thick white fabric that fell loose at my hips kept getting caught between my legs as I jogged down the next hallway and down the remaining steps towards the front door. I stopped to take a deep breathe and brush down the crinkles in my dress. I had to be mentally prepared for this women. She was such a pain in the-**

 **"How was your ride today milady?" I blurted out as the huge door swung open to reveal elder women dress in a figure-hugging forest green dress with a matching fur coat on top and a dark headpiece adorning her grey head of hair.**

 **I held my hand out ready to take her crimson silk gloves and she lifted her head slightly higher looking down her nose at my ruffled attire. I told you, I only kinda looked presentable. I did try.**

 **"Invigorating." She shortly answered swaying her hips disdainfully from side to side, pushing past me. She stopped slightly in front of me and looked over her shoulder.**

 **"I expect my tea in 9min."**

 **I told you again. I don't get much company around her except Plue. And usually, it's just me being bossed around by Aunt. Having only the two of us living here, I was the one expected to do all the chores.**

 **She turned back around and carried on strutting up the stairs.**

 **"Yes, Milady." SHIT.**

 **I didn't mean to reply. She hates it when I that. She says ladies are supposed to be seen and not heard. Oh, god I'm dead. I saw Plue holding onto the balcony on the third floor above Aunties head. He was staring down in silence at me for some reason. What a strange Plue.**

 **She stopped dead in her tracks and elegantly spun to face me. She let out a hum quietly staring down at me with her darkened eyes, squinting and scrutinising my face. For some reason Plue started to jump up and down pointing towards his upper cheek frantically and then pointing towards me, I wondered what the hell he's on about. I don't know whether to laugh or be angry that he's trying to distract me. Ugh, I look back down towards the lady in front of me and stand silently waiting for her to speak.**

 **"What's that? Reading again? A waste of time for a lady like you. Have you finished your duties?" She challenged me.**

 **"I - I've finished them." I tried to speak boldly and confidently failing as I turn my face towards the ground.**

 **"Ohhhh really," She smirked,"Did you make the beds? Sweep the floors?Weed the garden?" She listed**

 **"Yess." I forced out.**

 **"Beat the rugs? Waxed the table? Polished the silver?" She started counting on her fingers staring me straight in the eye.**

 **"Yes, Milady." I managed to speak up this time and I lifted my face directly forward. I wasn't going to get anywhere if I let her get what she wants.**

 **"Washed and mended my clothes?"**

 **"Folded and put away." I clasped my hands around my back and lifted my shoulders.**

 **"Hmmmm." She hummed. I let out a breath as she turned and carried on ascending the stairs, well until...**

 **Uuuuurrrrrrrrrr**

 **The top step creaked under her foot and bent slightly inwards causing the women to stop and take a step back. I knew it. She was going to find just one thing to hold me back on. These moments where I'm able to overcome to her horrid ways I feel a sense of joy and then she uses just one mistake to bring me down and make me feel slowly twisted her bony body around to face me and I could feel her smirk without looking.**

 **"Look at that. You are supposed to keep the house in perfect order." She grinned showing her teeth.**

 **"I didn't know!" I spoke up.**

 **"It's your job to know." The grin vanished into a grimace as she slowly carried on walking.**

 **"I've raised you since you were a baby and this is how you thank me. By frittering away your time? Reading. This is atrocious." She stalked away down the hall, her small heels clicking down the marble.**

 **I let a breath I've been holding in for a while and speak aloud.**

 **"The devil." I breathed out. I dragged my feet up the stairs and towards the kitchen.**

 **"I'm serving tea to the devil."**


End file.
